Harry Potter Poetry
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: The sum of each Harry Potter book, but in poetic form.
**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **Ch 1: Philosopher's Stone.**

* * *

There once was a savior, half shrouded in Light,

But Darkness o'ercame him, and he lost the fight.

His body yielded to the Darkness within,

A vessel unknown until the Hunt doth begin.

A father was lost, that fateful October night,

And a mother's sacrifice brought joy to the Light.

For therein remained, the savior of them all,

A babe, who was less than two feet tall.

And the Dark Lord lost his form and his might,

His existence thus shattered by those of the Light.

The babe was alone, until his Paddy come to him,

But was left once again and Paddy fell into ruin.

For foolishness and anger had blinded his sight,

For he had lost everything, on that cold, October night.

And the child was transported to a safe place to live,

And left on a doorstep, with nothing to give.

The one who had left him had his heart in the right place,

But his actions were poor, and the caregivers, a disgrace.

The babe's aunt did not want him and made her feelings quite clear,

The saviour meant nothing and she regarded him with fear.

No love was bestowed in those years he had resided,

And between the family and he, a rift left them divided.

His uncle always said that his 'funny business' was rubbish,

But never once did his aunt explain why he was punished.

Yes, life was hard with the Dursleys of Privet Drive,

And sometimes the boy wondered why they kept him alive.

He did not have friends or toys or even know joy,

It was, ' _do this_ ' and ' _do that_ ' and the yelling of, ' _BOY_!'.

And his cousin, oh Dudley was the worst of the lot,

He could do whate'er he wanted, without getting caught.

The savior hated the way his life was going,

No one wanted him or even thought he was worth knowing.

Or so he believed, because far from the muggles,

Lived magicals who cheered him, unaware of his struggles.

For as time grew closer, they all knew that the young Potter,

Would appear once again and attend their alma mater.

But back with the muggles, our hero wasn't in the know,

His greatest plans in life were to survive so he could go.

But his cousin's birthday yielded strange happenings at best,

And his curiosity could no longer be put to rest.

Some time later, something came in the post,

Addressed to the boy, wizards talked about most.

But his aunt and his uncle forbade him to read it,

They burned his first piece of mail and wouldn't let him see it.

But strangely enough, more letters kept appearing,

And the house was in chaos from all the letter clearing.

Privet Drive adored neatness and order with unusual piety,

But disruption was caused by those of the avian variety.

No one could get anywhere, without stepping on an owl,

Yes, _every last inch_ was covered in fowl.

So the uncle decided to flee in the night,

In hopes of confusing their stalkers of flight.

But they found the four travelers, everywhere they went,

From Surrey to London, to Sussex to Kent!

The man finally broke and to evade all who dare hound,

Braved the ocean waters in hopes of not being found.

But found they were, and the man who found them explained,

That Harry Potter was special and that people knew his name.

That he was magical and wanted, and was amazed by it all,

To learn that his parents weren't reckless at all.

So the man told of the world the boy missed while he was growing,

Showing him everything that he'd soon be knowing.

And our hero he learned enough to understand,

That his parents were murdered by a vile, evil man.

While happy to know that his past was a lie,

Our hero couldn't help but be saddened and ask why.

Why did a dark lord come to his home?

What purpose would killing three people have shone?

But his questions went unanswered, leaving him in confusion,

Sometimes wizards seemed fooled by their own mental delusion.

The dark lord's name, brought chilling fear to all,

Even though it had been ten years after his fall.

The boy saw no point and freely said it aloud,

He ne'er learned to fear it, his parents' sacrifice made him proud.

So he was left to wait until the first of September,

Where he'd go off to Hogwarts to learn what to remember.

His excitement was palpable, his desire kept growing,

Because soon he'd be learning all that was worth knowing!

The day came like any other, without much exultation,

But nothing could dampen the boy's rising elation.

He made his way to the platform of three quarters and nine,

With the help of a woman who was ever so kind.

On the train he met his first ever friend,

A boy from a family that never seemed to end.

Of course, as you'd expect, there was the smallest of altercations,

From a boy who sadly resembled our hero's unfortunate relations.

Harry was not impressed by the girl who came next,

She was bossy and nosy, and seemed to like tests.

And the toad and his owner had left him befuddled,

'Cause everything from his mouth came out jumbled and muddled.

And the castle, dear Hogwarts, was a treasure trove of bliss,

Not something the boy ever assumed he would witness.

The Sorting bore revelations he hadn't expected,

Since several had told him where not to be directed.

With a nature that belonged not to the House of gold and red,

He convinced the Sorting Hat not to place him with Slytherin instead.

For Light manipulation of an innocent child's mind,

Will sometimes bear false results no matter what you find.

Had they let him form his own conclusion, based solely on what he saw,

Then maybe he could have been a Slytherin, or even a Ravenclaw.

But preconceived notions brought him to Gryffindor that year,

Where the lions are your friends until your Lightness isn't clear.

Still, for a time he was happy though strange occurrences presiding,

Danger lurked at Hogwarts because of something it was hiding.

Harry's first friend, said something without using his head,

And offended the girl who needed a break because she always read.

And on that October night, the girl did nearly die,

But the boys managed to rescue her when they heard she'd gone to cry.

A friendship was formed that evening, one that would stand true,

Because friends look out for each other and are always there for you.

And so school continued on, and our hero's life got stranger,

He managed to get by with help of the Weasley and the Granger.

And his Quidditch game came next, though he won despite his broom,

Trying to shake him off and send him to his doom.

Yes, someone at Hogwarts, wanted our savior's head,

And the trio assumed the potions master wanted Harry dead.

A logical assumption when they knew what they knew,

Because said professor didn't pretend and hated Harry too.

The days came and went, until the Christmas hols arrived,

Where the joy and the fun of the season really thrived.

Our mischievous little trio had a plan based on their pride,

To discover the secret hidden in Hogwarts' insides.

Something was going on and with curiosity untamed,

They'd learn about the object that hadn't been named.

But their search, it came up flat, with nothing for them to show,

And it seemed that everything they did gave no answers for them to know.

And so the year went on, though they grumbled with vexation,

Because something strange was coming, much to their irritation.

In the process of helping a friend, our three heros got caught,

And served detention in the forest, safe for humans, it was not.

But the nark who on them told, had to serve time as well,

And so the children took their punishment, though doing so was hell.

For Harry learned something unnerving that cold evening,

That the dark lord wasn't dead and on unicorns he was feeding.

A slip of the tongue told the trio of what they needed,

And they brought their evidence forth, though none of it was heeded.

And in the end three children had to do what no one else would,

And rescue the Philosopher's Stone, because no one else could.

And our hero faced the dark lord and learned a terrifying truth,

Something that worried and frustrated the small youth.

The dark lord wanted to return and he had nearly succeeded,

But our savior was of strong mind and defied the one he defeated.

And because of those three children, the 'day was saved',

If only for a while until evil misbehaved.

And the end of the year passed with some joy and some sorrow,

'Cause everyone knew they'd be returning home on the morrow.

Still, they had one last thing to do, before their paths diverged,

And that was to award the House who the most points, had earned.

In truth the Slytherins had won and were happy to succeed,

But nothing ever went right for those in the House of silver and green.

The headmaster went and gave more points without any hesitation,

And allowed the lions to take the award without just explanation.

The victory had been announced, the winners had been decided,

But Gryffindor got the win instead, which kept the Houses divided.

And our hero had to return to the life he hated most,

Dreaming dreams of Hogwarts and the magic and the ghosts.

Harry, your first journey has ended and the next will soon be found,

And all we have to say is, 'don't let the muggles get you down'.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **See ya!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
